happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Giggles
Giggles is one of the main characters of Happy Tree Friends, and one of the four primary characters of the show, along with Cuddles, Toothy, and Lumpy. She is also a playable character in the video game, Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm. Character Bio Giggles is a pink chipmunk who has a white diamond-shaped marking on her face, a white oval on her torso, and wears a big red bow on her head. She has the personality of a young girl, as she enjoys frolicking through flowers, having tea parties with Petunia, ice skating, and has a shy and sweet demeanor. Her name comes from her habit of giggling often. She appears to be allergic to roses, which is revealed in her Valentines Smoochie. Giggles is one of the primary characters and the only girl. She seems to be Cuddles' girlfriend. She may have also been one of the first characters to be created, along with Cuddles and Shifty. Giggles is a very affectionate character and is often seen hugging, kissing, and playing with the other characters. However, she does not really seem to be compatible with Flippy (even if they were seen dating in On My Mind). She has also been seen with others characters. She is best friends with Petunia, as is seen in Eyes Cold Lemonade and Gems the Breaks, where both of them seem to run a lemonade stand together. She is also good friends with Lumpy, being seen in quite a few episodes with him. Her deaths usually involve fire, being crushed, impaled, sliced, and her chest or her head (mostly being sliced off or having something ripped out of it). One of her most gruesome injuries is in Eyes Cold Lemonade, in which her face is sliced off by a sign and lemonade is spat in her face. Despite this, she does not die in the aforementioned episode. In the episode Every Litter Bit Hurts, Giggles is shown to be an environmentalist, as she constantly gets mad at Lumpy for doing things that harms the environment, such as dumping the trash in his garbage truck into a lake, tossing dynamite into the lake to catch fish, and cutting down a tree just to make a toothpick. She is also considered to be a damsel in distress. When she is in trouble, Splendid usually comes to the rescue, but injures or kills her in the process. For example, in From Hero to Eternity, Splendid explodes Cuddles and ruptures Giggles' eardrums. In another example, he accidentally decapitates her in Helping Helps while trying to rescue her from a flood. But on occasion, she can act the hero, like in Dunce Upon a Time, where she tries but fails to rescue the other characters from a gruesome fate. Even though she dies a lot like Cuddles and Toothy, she has survived in Tongue Twister Trouble, Stayin' Alive (debatable), Happy Trails pt. 1, Eyes Cold Lemonade, Out of Sight, Out of Mime, I Get a Trick Out of You, Let it Slide, Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna Be Ya! (debatable), Blind Date, Star Kringle, From Hero to Eternity (debatable), Ipso Fatso, Concrete Solution, As You Wish, Dunce Upon a Time, A Change of Heart, Chew Said a Mouthful, Wipe Out, Easy Comb, Easy Go, Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow, the YouTube Live Episode, Milk Pong, We're Scrooged, Swelter Skelter, YouTube Copyright School, I Nub You, Oh Xmas Tree, Put Your Back Into It, Spare Tire, Dream Job, Cold Hearted, Sea of Love, Sight Kringle, Kringle Karols, and the HTF Break Shorts Deck the Halls, We Wish You, Take Your Seat, Butter Me Up, and Claw. Giggles' Episodes Starring Roles #Banjo Frenzy (Pilot episode) #Spin Fun Knowin' Ya #Helping Helps #Stayin' Alive #Boo Do You Think You Are? #You're Bakin' Me Crazy #Snow What? That's What! #This Is Your Knife #Happy Trails Pt. 1 #Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark #Flippin' Burgers #Eyes Cold Lemonade #Better Off Bread #Blind Date #Giggles' Valentine Smoochie #Every Litter Bit Hurts #Dunce Upon a Time #Home is Where the Hurt is #The Carpal Tunnel of Love #New Season Teaser Featuring Roles #Out of Sight, Out of Mime #Class Act #Remains to be Seen #Stealing the Spotlight #Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna be Ya! #The Wrong Side of the Tracks #From Hero to Eternity #Ipso Fatso #Doggone It #Who's to Flame? #Snow Place to Go #A Change of Heart #Mime to Five #Blast from the Past #Chew Said a Mouthful #See What Develops #Idol Curiosity #Aw Shucks! #Wipe Out #Letter Late than Never #I've Got You Under My Skin #Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow #Ski Patrol #YouTube Live Episode #Milk Pong #We're Scrooged! #Something Fishy #Swelter Skelter #See You Later, Elevator #YouTube Copyright School #Royal Flush #Breaking Wind #All In Vein #You're Kraken Me Up #Buns of Steal #Put Your Back Into It #Spare Tire Appearance Roles #I Get a Trick Out of You #Water Way to Go #Let It Slide #Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna Be Ya! #And the Kitchen Sink #Don't Yank My Chain (as a hula girl figurine) #Concrete Solution #As You Wish #Gems the Breaks #Wingin' It #Easy Comb, Easy Go #Junk in the Trunk #Double Whammy Part I #Wrath of Con #I Nub You #YouTube 101: Subscriptions (as a cardboard cutout) #By the Seat of Your Pants #Dream Job HTF Break Roles #Deck the Halls #We Wish You #Happy New Year #Take Your Seat #Butter Me Up #Claw Love Bites Roles #Cold Hearted #Sea of Love #On My Mind Kringle Roles #Kringle Tree #Kringle Feast #Kringle Karols #Sight Kringle #Star Kringle Occupations and Careers For more information, see List of Occupations. #Girl Scout - You’re Baking Me Crazy #Lemonade Stand Co-Owner - Eyes Cold Lemonade; Gems the Breaks; Milk Pong #Waitress - Concrete Solution #Environmentalist Leader - Every Litter Bit Hurts #Christmas Play Actor - Class Act #Genie - As You Wish #Nurse - Change of Heart; Chew Said a Mouthful; Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow #Explorer - Idol Curiosity #Carol Singer - Kringle Carols; Deck the Halls; We Wish You #Student - Something Fishy #Swimmer - By The Seat Of Your Pants Fates Deaths #Banjo Frenzy (Pilot episode): Has her head get sliced off by Lumpy's banjo. #Spin Fun Knowin’ Ya: Is flung off a merry-go-round, sliced in half by a piece of wood, and impaled through the heart with handle. #Helping Helps: Is accidentally decapitated when Splendid flies under a tree with her. #Stayin' Alive!: Gets a teapot stuck in her head, with hot tea possibly burning her brain (debatable). #Boo Do You Think You Are: Is sliced in half by a pendulum. #You’re Baking Me Crazy: Has her eyes and brain mutilated when Lumpy accidentally launches an eggbeater at her. #Snow What? That’s What: Is impaled through the eyes and face by icicles on top of a tree. #This is Your Knife: Is strangled with Cuddles’ intestines. #Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark: Gets stung by jellyfish, has an allergic reaction, and eventually succumbs to hypothermia. #Flippin’ Burgers: Has ketchup and mustard squeezed into her ears which comes out her nose, causing her to suffocate. #Class Act: Dies in a school explosion. #Better Off Bread: ##Gets the skin on her head torn off when Splendid flies too quickly. ##Falls off a cliff when Splendid goes back in time and refuses to rescue her. It is assumed she broke all her bones. #Remains to be Seen: Is killed in truck crash, revived as a zombie, and killed again when zombie Flippy’s brain explodes. #Stealing the Spotlight: Is burned to death due to the heat released by Lumpy’s Christmas lights. #Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna be Ya!: Is buried in avalanche, as her bow can be seen in the background when Disco Bear pokes his head out the snow before getting killed (debatable). #Kringle Tree: Has her face accidentally hacked with an axe by Lumpy. #Kringle Feast: Is killed in an explosion caused by Lumpy. #Kringle Karols: Burns alive when the candle she's holding falls on her, lighting her head on fire (debatable). #Ski Patrol: Has her organs (and other items) pop out of her chest after Lumpy improperly performs open heart surgery on her. #The Wrong Side of the Tracks: Lands on the ground with so much force that her spine is forced out of her neck. #And the Kitchen Sink: Is crushed between Pop's SUV and a chunk of wall. #Doggone It: Is skinned and mauled by Whistle. #Who’s to Flame: Burns to death. (Death not seen) #Every Litter Bit Hurts: Has her heart stabbed out with a litter stick by The Mole. #Snow Place to Go: Is crushed by a burning mast. #Gems the Breaks: Is hit by a massive wave of Splendid’s vomit. #Mime to Five: Is mauled by killer ducks. #Blast from the Past: ##Is crushed by a dump truck. ##Is squeezed to death by swing. ##Same death as in Spin Fun Knowin' Ya. #See What Develops: Has her skin and flesh ripped off by Splendid’s speed. #Idol Curiosity: Is crushed by an earthquake. (Idol-induced) #Home is Where the Hurt is: Is shredded in half by loose nails after sliding down a stair banister. #Aw, Shucks: Has her brain bashed out by giant popcorn. #Letter Late Than Never: Has her head forced off by a shrinking sweater. #Wingin' It: Is shredded by plane engines. #I’ve Got You Under My Skin: Has her head impaled on Sniffles’ shrinking machine. #Junk in the Trunk: Suffocates to death when Lumpy accidentally puts a poster over her. #Double Whammy pt. I: Has her bones and organs yanked from her body through her eye sockets by a plane's propellers. #The Carpal Tunnel of Love: Is impaled through the mouth by a pipe. #Wrath of Con: Has her head melted by a lightsaber. #Something Fishy: Is eaten alive by Russell's piranha. (Heard, but death not seen) #See You Later, Elevator: Is crushed by a detached elevator. #Happy New Year: Is crushed by a chandelier. (Death not seen) #On My Mind: Dies from having rose thorns rose run through her brain. #Royal Flush: Is sliced to pieces by poker cards. #New Season Teaser: Is beheaded by Flippy. #Breaking Wind: Is decapitated by a shovel. #All in Vein: Is crushed like a soda can by Lumpy. #By the Seat of Your Pants: Is impaled through the back. #You're Kraken Me Up: Is beheaded by a giant squid. #Buns of Steal: Is cut in half by delivery truck wall. #Cubtron Z: Has her body splattered onto a building by Cubtron. #Spare Tire: Is cut in half by numerous traffic signs (may have been revived later). Additional #Overkill DVD box set: Is possibly killed in the explosion from Flippy's bomb. (Death not shown) #Giggles Bumper: Has her face melted with popcorn butter as she screams in pain. #Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm gameplay: Has various deaths and injuries inflicted on her, depending on the environment of the level, such as getting sliced by blades and saws, getting crushed and flattened like paper or cardboard, getting electrocuted or burned. #Mayhem 2008 Wallpaper: Is cut in half by an axe. (Death not shown) #Sounds like April 2006 Calendar: Has her head explode when Cuddles plays a trumpet close to her ear. #Fall Harvest Wallpaper: Dies when she falls to the ground. (Death not seen) #February 2005 Calendar: Is impaled by eleven love arrows from off-screen. #March 2005 Calendar: Is apparently squished, along with Toothy and Cuddles. #Holiday Hangover January 2007 Calendar: Dies from breathing in gas, as in Kringle Feast. #May Day, May Day - May 2007 Calendar: Dies the same death as in Double Whammy Part I. #February 2008 Calendar: Is impaled through the head and mouth by a pole. #June 2008 Calendar: Has the top of her head come off along with her mortar board. #Spring is in the Air March 2009 Calendar: Falls to her death down a cliff. #Easter Egghead April 2009 Calendar: Has her head cracked like an egg. #Un-named Wallpaper: Plays with a bomb with Toothy, and is presumebly blown up. #Unnamed Merry-go-round Wallpaper: Is flung off a merry-go-round. #Un-named Wallpaper: Is killed when Flippy's dynamite explodes. (Death not seen) #TV Series DVD Vol. 2 Extras menu: Is crushed by a fridge door. Seen in Arcade Games #Hot Potato: Dies in an explosion. #Fire Escape: Falls to her death. #Strandead: ##Gets eaten by a shark (if can no longer stay on air). ##Has her intestines tied around a buoy (if landed on a buoy). ##Gets her eye got impaled by Mole's umbrella (if won). #Stay On Target: Is impaled by darts. (Death not seen) #Ice Slide: Gets hit by Cro-Marmot's ice block. #Dumb Ways to Die: Suffers a fatal jellyfish sting. Seen in Comics #HTF Comic 3: Is killed by Mime's falling unicycle. #Just Plane Silly: Has her eyes sliced out of her sockets by a paper plane. #Hear Today Gone Tomorrow: Has her brain shot out of her head. #Making a Good Bleed: Is killed in a car explosion. #Puppy Love: Is torn apart by puppies. #Pretty in Shrink: Is suffocated by a shrinking sweater. Injuries #Helping Helps: Has an unexplained broken leg for the duration of the episode. #Stayin’ Alive: Gets shards of broken teapot lodged in her face. #You're Baking Me Crazy: Gets hit in the face with Lumpy's iron. #Happy Trail Pt. 2: Is stung by a jellyfish. #Eyes Cold Lemonade: ##Has her face sliced off. ##Has the exposed muscle burned by lemonade. #Better Off Bread: Gets her back broken when Splendid flies at her too hard. #Kringle Karols: Throws a candle in the air and gets her head put on fire. #Class Act: Gets her face cut off when a sandbag falls on present costume she is wearing. #From Hero to Eternity: ##Suffers ear damage (possibly permanent deafness) when Splendid causes an explosion. ##Has the top of her head burned by lava. #Wipe Out: Has her lips torn off when she tries to kiss Cro-Marmot. #Idol Curiosity: ##Breaks her leg. ##Falls down a long flight of stairs. #Home is Where the Hurt is: ##Is hit by various objects when sliding down a banister. ##Has her privates get scraped by nails soon after the above. #Gems The Breaks: Is set ablaze by Splendid's heat vision. #I've Got You Under My Skin: Slips backwards and cracks her head on a mailbox when she pulls off the door knob. #Cold Hearted: Gets her eyes stuck on Cro-Marmot's block of ice. They get torn out of their sockets when she pulls her head off the ice. #Sea of Love: Has her facial skin ripped off by an angler fish. #Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm gameplay: Has various injuries inflicted on her, depending on the environment of the level, such as getting sliced by blades and saws, getting crushed and flattened like paper or cardboard, getting electrocuted or burned. # Swelter Skelter: Gets the skin on her backside peeled off and melted while sliding down a hot slide. #Holidazed & Confuzed: Is burned by fire. #See You Later, Elevator: Is slightly burned. #Sight Kringle: Gets impaled in the eye. #Butter Me Up: Has one of her eyeballs melted and her skin severely burned when hot butter splashes on her face. #Breaking Wind: Is impaled on a set of pitchforks and many other sharp objects. #All in Vein: Has her body stabbed with straws by Lumpy, partially draining her blood into a sink. Additional #Winter Break DVD: Has Christmas lights explode in her face, sending shards of glass into her eye. She runs away screaming. #iPod Podcast Cover/Blood Sample AB: Has her eye impaled by a safety pin. #Happy Killers: Is scratched all over by Mittens. #ConGRADulations Wallpaper: Is impaled in the eye by a pencil. #HTF Hot-Topic T-Shirt: Is burned by Flippy. Number of Kills Additional *Unnamed Merry-go-round Wallpaper: Pushes Lumpy and kills him somehow. Survival Rate *Internet series: 41.57% *TV series: 31% * Breaks, Kringles, and Love Bites: 69% * Total Rate: 45% Trivia *The First Blood DVD reveals that Giggles enjoys crossword puzzles. *Despite being the character with the second-most appearances in the series, she has not died as much as Cuddles, Toothy, or Petunia. On the other hand, she is in third place on appearances in the TV series. *In the TV series, she does not appear in Party Animal, Don't Yank My Chain, Sea What I Found, Easy For You to Sleigh, Wishy Washy, Take a Hike, A Hole Lotta Love, A Sight for Sore Eyes, Tongue in Cheek, In a Jam, nor Autopsy Turvy (Double Whammy Part II). *Giggles is the ninth character to die in the TV series. *If one does not count debatable episodes, Giggles has survived 35 out of the 89 episodes she appears in (36 if one counts Dream Job). This is the highest in comparison to how many episodes every other character who rarely survives lives. *She is the first character to die in the entire series (Banjo Frenzy), as well as the second and fourth internet seasons. *Giggles is the only female character not to star in a Season 3 episode. *Most people mistake her for a bear, as the creators never gave her a tail. *In Crazy Disco, Giggles and Cuddles are seen wearing bikinis (even though Cuddles is a boy). In the updated version, Disco Inferno, they do not wear bikinis. *Giggles and Petunia work as waitresses at the Happy Tree Cafe. Giggles is seen working there in Concrete Solution, and Petunia is seen working there in A Change of Heart. *Giggles is one of the playable characters in the video game Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm. *Lumpy is her most frequent victim. *Lumpy, Nutty, Petunia, Lifty, and Shifty are the only characters that Giggles has killed without the help of another character. *She is the only character to co-star with Splendid more than once. *Most of Giggles' kills are in Wrath of Con and Class Act. *She was listed as a featuring role in the episode Peas in a Pod, even though she did not appear in the episode. This is because they were originally supposed to have Giggles in the episode, but replaced her with Petunia. *She has the second highest number of appearances, only behind Lumpy. *She is one of the only four main female characters. The others are Petunia, Flaky, and Lammy. *She is the only character who has seen Lumpy naked, in You're Bakin' Me Crazy and Let it Slide. *She and Lumpy are the only characters who have had their posteriors (Doggone It) exposed. *In Spin Fun Knowin' Ya, she did not have the marking on her forehead. She also did not have it in her Season 1 pop-up, even though the marking was present within the episodes. *Giggles is the only female character to die in her internet debut. *Giggles, along with Cuddles, Flaky, Lifty, and Shifty, appears in all three episodes of "One Foot in the Grave". *She is one of the few characters who have never driven a vehicle. The others are Mime, Splendid, and Cub. *She has a pet cat, which is seen in Junk in the Trunk and Something Fishy. *Giggles likes heart patterns on everything and her favorite color is pink, and she also has pink fur. *She is the first victim of Lumpy, Splendid, and Disco Bear (debatable), and one of the first victims of Nutty and Toothy. *She is the most frequent victim of Splendid, Evil Flippy (Fliqpy), and Sniffles. *In all three TV episodes Disco Bear stars in, Giggles, Petunia, and Flaky all appear and survive. *She is the character who gets paired up with male characters the most. *Giggles is also the character mainly used for Valentine episodes and love themes; she has been seen with Cuddles, The Mole, Russell, Cro-Marmot, Mime, Flippy, and sometimes Splendid. *She has the most kills out of the female characters. (Debatable) *Cuddles has a crush on her. *In the TV series, Lumpy appeared in all of her starring roles. *She is the only female character to have a Blood Fest. *Giggles originally had a tail like most chipmunks. *Her original design is similar to Petunia's. Many fans believed that she was an early version of Petunia in Banjo Frenzy. *The only main characters she has not killed are good Flippy and Lammy. *The only characters who have not killed her are Handy and good Flippy. *She is one of the two characters to kill The Mole more than the amount of times he has killed her. The other character is Sniffles. *She, along with Splendid, has a lot of kills in Wrath of Con. *She was originally supposed to be blue and have a tail, as can be seen in Banjo Frenzy. *She is shown to cry because of other character deaths in some episodes. *Giggles is the only character to have been the only featuring role of a TV episode. *She mostly survives the episodes she only appears in, not features or stars. *She is one of the few characters who do not have a season 3-4 starring pop-up. The others are Nutty, Mime, Flaky, and Cro-Marmot. **She is the only member of the original four main characters not to have one. *Giggles is the first character to die in the second and fourth internet seasons. *Both Giggles and Petunia have had many injuries and deaths that had something to do with fire. *She is one of the only two characters whose parent is shown, the other being Cub. *Giggles has been seen wearing roller skates twice: once when she worked as a waitress at the Happy Tree Cafe in Concrete Solution, and once when she was just rollerskating for fun in Buns of Steal. *She is one of four characters that has never driven a car, truck, or other motorized vehicle. The others are: Cub, Mime, and Splendid. *Because of her "Damsel in Distress" status, she is the most frequent victim of the two known combat characters of the show, Evil Flippy and Splendid. *She is the only female character not to have a mental disorder. **Unless Lammy is not actually schizophrenic, and Mr. Pickels is a living creature. See Also *Giggles' Mom *Genie Giggles *Cuddles-Giggles Relationship *Giggles' Relationships zh:Giggles Category:Characters Category:Rodents Category:Main Characters Category:Chipmunks Category:Female Characters Category:Pink Characters Category:Characters who rarely survive Category:Smoochie Characters Category:Characters who have Blood Fests Category:Deadeye Derby Playable Characters Category:No Tail Category:Heroic Characters Category:Relatives Category:False Alarm Playable Characters Category:More Kills than Deaths